Leave it to the Diamonds
by flawlessdauntless
Summary: Tris Prior, Olympic softball player, Gorgeous girl. Four, just Four, best baseball player in the country, girl hungry. The two, ironically, have one big game in the same city on the same night, and their friends invite them to the same club. A heavily drunken, Beatrice Alice Rose Prior, grinds on the wrong no name. They hook up and exchange numbers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! This is my new story and, honestly, I have huge plans for it. So, if you want to know more about this story, just keep reading. There will be a few unknown characters, trust me, they will be lovable. Right now, as far as I know, there will only be three and one of the original characters won't be in there...Sorrie! Keep reading though- Rae**

"Prior, care to explain the engorged excitement on behalf of your teammates?"

The U.S. Olympic softball coach hollers at his best player, Beatrice "Tris" Alice-Rose Prior. Their coach is Tori Wu, 5 time Olympic champion herself. In two days, the ladies have a big game that would qualify the team for the championships. They share a field with the male Olympic team, who has the same type of game in the same two days time. Both teams seem to have these cliques, where the starters are the bestest of friends and their first night in town they go out. They hit the hottest clubs for a whole night. And every person in the clique has picked up their fair share of one night stands, but none of the hookups clicked.

Tonight in Chicago, they were going to The Dauntless Pit. It is the most popular club in Chicago. Although, the two cliques have no idea about eachother,they know of one another. The best only have knowledge of the very best. Tris, Christina, and Marlene have been friends for years. There used to be their friend, Shauna around as well, but she was never good enough to make the Olympic team; now she hates them. They bonded with two other players on the team, Bryce and Raven, thus formed the squad. The clique. The Al Mega of the US Olympic Softball team.

The boys, for the most part, have been friends for years as well. The last to join the group being the notorious Four, in all his glory. He was a country boy with an edge and an arm. He live back in the secluded parts of Texas all of his life with his father. Zeke, Uriah,Will,Macey**(an original character that I have grown to** **love) **,and, of course, Four pick up at least 5 girls a piece per city. They just screw them and toss them. In and out.

* * *

"Everybody ready to pick up some boys!" Tris asked, pulling up to the club.

"Hell yeah!"

Not even two cars behind them the boy pulled up already scoping girls out. Four's eye caught this one blonde. She's shorter, with nice curves and waist length hair in soft curls. Although, he can't se the allstar's face he knows exactly who Tris is. He'd watched her from behind at practice this morning. And dear Lord was he happy with what he saw. All day he's been imagining getting her alone and naked in a bathroom stall at the practice stadium. 'Why not at the club' he thought to himself. Prior and Eaton, doing it in the club.

Once inside, music caught both cliques attention immediately. All oft them had split up and gone their separate ways to,as we all know, find tonight's hook up. Christina hopped from guy to guy, rubbing along some of them and dancing with others. Marlene did the same. Raven stood in the middle of the floor, grinding on anybidy who walked up behind her. Bryce had already been reverted to a booth where she was squatted under the table, giving Zeke Pedrad the best blow he'd ever experienced. He gripped her hair, and threw his head back. Meanwhile,Tris had two hands up her dress; they squeezed her butt. Both hands belonged to the notorious Four. Christina had finally been gropped by one guy in particular who caught her eye. So, they were making out sloppily. Marlene grinded on Uriah vigorously. Raven had her legs wrapped around Macey's waist as they had dry-sex in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

"Mhmmmn! Yeah! Four! Right there yes!" Tris had led Four to a secluded room after things got toohot and personal. They'd been screwing for only 10 minutes and both of them still had a lot of life left in them.

"You like that don't you," Four grabbed and slapped at her breasts roughly ncreasing his pace. "I know I'm liking it. Say you..."

**To be continued. I didnt want the first chapter to be too long. I plan on picking up from this scene in the second chapter and finishing Four's sentence. Yes, I know,I'm sorry this story will have sexual parts. But let me know in the reviews if you guys like the idea of new characters. I will develop everything better in the next chapter. This was just to give you guys some insight. Thanks for reading. Please leave me reviews! - Love Rae**


	2. Pretty girls and Nasty boys

"I know I'm liking it. Say you like it! Come on a pretty girl can talk" Just as quickly as Four had said it, he wished he didn't. Tris turned around and looked at him and smiled.

"Pretty?" Their rough one night stand was interrupted by that comment. Four was really missing the pleasure of it, so he took action. He wrapped on hand around her waist. Meanwhile, the other cupped between her legs. She released a groan of pleasure and kissed him.

* * *

"So, you say I'm pretty, huh?" Tris nudged Four as she pulled her dress over head. Then she sat down in one of the chairs that was in the corner of the room. Four finished buttoning his shirt and turned to look at her.

"Stand up, will ya?" Tris stood, whilst he sat. Then, he pulled her down atop him. "Yes, number 17, you are very you mind if we had a more formal get together at some point?"

"No, number 4, I wouldn't mind one bit ." Tris took a pen out of her clutch and wrote on Four's forearm in bubbly letters combined with a slight cursive. _Tris 209 135 4646. _Then she got up and left the room, leaving Four to watch her walk away. And so he did, her glorious figure receded back into the mainstream part of the club. She flipped locks of her curls over her shoulder. Tris whipped her head around quickly and blew Four a kiss. The guys were all whipped; they couldn't even enjoy the rest of their night without thinking about the female players. Meanwhile, the girls recovered almost immediately. They drank more and they danced more. By the time they left, the girls were just tired and the boys were condensed in their meaningless imaginations.

* * *

**Night After the Big Games**

Tris sat on the couch the whole day after the game, more tired than ever before. Her team worked hard for what they got. They got a win. She had planned on staying in. Constantly, for the past 3 days, every time her phone rang, he ached for it to be Four. All the other girls had already gotten second or even third calls from the guys. Tris hadn't gotten one. At 6:30 her phone blasted the familiar Miley Cyrus ringtone and she sprinted from the kitchen to the phone. _Unidentified _was the caller ID. An unsaved number! She didn't know it ! She just knew it had to be him.

"Hello"

"Guess who, pretty girl"

"Hey, Four! I've been expecting your call.."

"Horny much?" Four chuckles, thinking of all the things he and Tris could be doing.

"Actually, I kind of am. But that's besides the point! You down for celebrating our big wins in, say, about an hour?"

"Only if you're down for coming to my place afterwards," he smirked through the phone.

"Just get here in a hour! We'll just have to wait and see." She hung up her phone and went quickly to work.

Tris lit a candle, took her 'pills', and took a hot shower. She washed her hair with her best scented shampoo. Next, it was off to her closet, where dreams were created. She pulled out loose tribal shorts, that barely covered her butt, and a gray fitted crop top with black sandals. After putting so much effot into her clothes and makeup, her hair got little love. A basic bun with a headband was all she had left in her.

Four took a shower, and put on clothes. As a guy, he had far less trouble than Tris getting ready. A plaid button up shirt an khakis with Nikes would please Tris just fine,to him. Besides, he planned on all of this stuff being ripped off in a few good hours. Four left his hotel room and walked 7 doors down, across the hall to hers. The door was left ajar. He walked in to see Tris bent over buckling her sandals. So, he went and stood behind her. His first mind was to admire her butt for the next decade or so, but the mind all of his 'more respectful' friends pounded in him yelled at him. 'Get your stupid a$$ on the floor and buckle that shoe!' So he did.

**1) Im sorry it took me forever and then some to write this! 2) Thank you guys for hanging round so long..If you are reading this! Please leave reviews or PM me and let me know how i'm doing, if I should continue, or where you would like this story to go. Also, I know this is a short chapter, But, I wanted to get something up before I drove people to insanity!**


	3. Maybe Later

"You ready for the most bomb night of your life, Trissy Pop?"

Tris slaps Four with all her strength and frowns at him.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, calls me Trissy Pop!" Then, she doubles over in laughter. Meanwhile, Four stands outside the hotel un utter shock. Not even a second later, the valet guy pulls up with the rental car. He slicks back his thick, greasy hair and tosses Four the keys. The guy sees Tris still doubled over and slaps her butt. Tris turns around and beats the guy to a pulp. While all of that is going on, Four sat in the driver's seat honking the horn at 50 honks per second.

"Hurry up!" He yells. Tris runs to the car and hops in. She dodges his hand, which was in route for her thigh, and scoffss at him.

"You're an asshole." Four doesn't even respond to her. He just pounds his foot on the gas.

Finally, he stops in front of a pizza joint. Tris screeches in excitement.

"OMGG! I love pizza! How did you know?" She hugs him across the armrest. He wraps his arms tightly around her tiny waist and sniffs her hair. _Smells nice. Like pomegranate,_ he thinks to himself with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Come on, let's get in there!" He insists with a smile. He runs around the back of the car and slings Tris's door open. She smiles at him in thanks, again. When they walk in, everybody wants autographs or pictures, but all they want is pizza. By the time they have finished meeting and greeting, the restaurant has cleared out and a booth in the back was set up with pizza, water, and beer. They go over to the table and start to eat, when Four sparks a conversation.

"Ummm, I was wondering if after we finished pizza, would you want to, maybe, come down to my room and spend the night?"

"Does somebody get lonely?" Tris chuckles, downing the last of her beer.

"No, I'm not lonely. I just want to be in perfect company." He smirks at her, meanwhile downing the last of his own. He places a tip on the table, pays the bill, and leads Tris his hand. They walk to the car in perfect harmony. Their steps sounding as one, instead of the clank of her sandals and the crunch of grout in the grids of his Jordans. He opens her door and watches her settle in, the dim moonlight highlighting the glossy dark blonde highlights in her blonde, almost white, hair.

"Thanks for the pizza; I really appreciate it." Tris smiles at him as they pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

Four slams Tris against the wall, pushing the door shut with his free hand. Before he could even lock it, Tris drags him back into the passionate kiss. She starts to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and unbuttons his shirt along the way, peppering his chest.

"Wait, Tris... I share this room with Pedrad," he says stroking her hair. Attempting to coax her into stopping before he can't withhold himself.

"Which one?" she breathes heavily into his neck.

"The older of the two. Oh God, Tris stop," he pleads.

"Well where is he now?"

"I don't know," Tris kneels down and kisses right above his waist band. "and now you've made me not care!" He snatches her up from her knees, throws her over his shoulder and carries her to the bedroom.

In there, they proceed to strip each other and make each other combust within. Four puts his face between her legs and he laps at her folds. He continues to suck at them. Meanwhile, she pushes his head deeper. He stands up and plunges himself into her. She moans out in pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Ughh! Four" He bends down and kisses her again.

"Ohhh Tris!"

The bed crackled and rickled so much that neither, Four nor Tris, could here the door swinging open. Neither of them could hear the moans. Neither of them could hear Bryce's skin being sucked at. Zeke picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom.

"WOAHH! Four, dude! Warn me next time!"

"Damn, Zeke, can't you hear?" Four stops mid-plunge.

"Hell, not with this wrapped around me, can't you!"

"Apparently not."

Tris reaches over the side of the bed and pulls her clothes on. She kisses Four on the cheek, then the neck, then the chest, and walks out the door.

"Wait, no Tris, don't!"

"I've got to go anyway. Talk later?" and she walked out.

Four turned around and punched the wall.

* * *

Tris woke up the next morning, angrier than ever. Christina, who she shared the room with, grew worried, but she was afraid of Tris in her early bizerk stages. So, she just got dressed and left. _Off to see Will!_, she thought cheerily. Tris got up and threw on a long tee shirt and her white, black, and red Jordans. She pulled her hair out of the bun and left. On the way down, she passed Four's room. His door was cracked open, and she could here he and Zeke in there screaming.

"Well I didn't know!"

"Well you should've listened harder."

"You should have two, both of ya'll were here!" And then Tris walked away.

**Please review! I've been working on this all week! Let me know how I'm doing. Love you guys! - Rae**


	4. A Background Image

**Tris POV**

If I could write a journal about my life, it would all be the same story line. It would be an equivalent ration of dates to hookups. I love you's to break ups. And heart throbs to gross sex-obsessed jerks. And then the pattern would just repeat all over again in a mediocre fashion. My life has had no center. I mean, you could say that softball is my center because it is! But, that's not what I mean. I mean socially my life has no center and without a center, there are no pathways to chose from. Without pathways to choose from, my life has no sense of direction or purpose.

I roam the hotel until I find myself sitting on the ground outside. I just sit there grinding the heels of my hands thinking about what I could've done better last night. How else could I have reacted? The door swings open and, I look over to see who it is. Raven sits down next to me in jean shorts and a crop top. She pulls a Marlboro box out of her back pocket. She lights it up and starts to take a long drag on it.

"Let me hold one, will ya?" I ask, holding my hand out to receive the brown and white cylindrical object.

"I didn't know you smoked, Tris,"

"I don't," I chuckled, giving no further explanation. She handed me the lighter and I lit it up the way I used to. My life was one a down playing, rambling, spiral into a world of trouble. Being a New Orleans girl, who struggled to make amends with her family, I was into it all. I drank at 14. Started taking drags on more than a box of these cylindrical crumby, grouty things a day. Anything with a pretty face and a penis was to die for back then. The only thing that was good about me back then was my ball playing skills. I wouldn't say I was caught up with the wrong crowd, because I wasn't, but I was caught up with myself who was caught up with, like I said, things with a pretty face and a penis,so I got into trouble. Even ended up in jail once or twice. I can't quite remember the second time, if there was a second time; I was high as a kite.

Then, softball season of senior year came. It was our big playoff game and scouts from every eastern western which way were sitting in the stands. I had a great game, which included the following: two great throw-downs from behind the plate to second base, pitched 3 strike outs, and a decent amount of catches at third base. Tori, my coach as of now on the Olympic team, was in the stands. She watched me like a hawk the entire game. She watched Christina and Marlene as well. After the game, the three of us had made plans to 'hang out' with these 6 guys. These guys were the ones in the school who loved weed like 13 year olds love Instagram, a lot. They also loved girls who loved to indulge in the more simple things of guys. If you don't focus on brains and inner peace, you're their next pickup.

"Tris, you know, we have to be on the bus to head back in 45, right?"

"Yeah," I cough, "come on, lets get up there and get ready."

**Four POV**

Zeke and I just haven't been the same since he saw me displaying my pull out game and him almost getting some being seen by me. It just kills to know that I could've fallen asleep with wisps of golden angel hair stuck to my sweaty face. Her head lying on my heaving chest, but then again, I have extended confidence in the opposite happening. I know that she just would've laid me and 'got a phone call' from one of her friend or 'forgot to call her mom' or something crazy. All of those kind of the girls are the same. They're just like guys you think this ones different, but really we're all the same. I learned at a young age that women are no good. I was 8 when my mom up and left sporting a baby bump. Marcus, my biological sperm person thing, beat the crap out of Evelyn for their entire marriage. Then, when she left, it was my turn he got me everyday until I graduated. Not to say that I didn't deserve it, but who still beats their kid with sticks off the trees?

All my life, we lived in the richest sector of Chicago. I fell in love with beer one night, the same night that I decided that I loved Jamison Steeles. Which, hilariously, was the same night I fell in love with cigarettes and one night stands. She was my first of many, many short lived nights when I would get a deep, yet dim tint over my eyes. Now when I see those girls out in the streets, they say that they remember my eyes being more purple than blue. I smoked half a pack a day and smashed half of a grade a week. I was the typical guy to tell a girl how beautiful she was, and how nice those shorts looked on her, and run my fingers through her waist length hair ( I have a thing for girl's with long hair), and say 'I Love You', just to get her in the janitor's closet.

I loved nobody or anything in particular besides baseball. If I couldn't get a girl or ran out of cigarettes, the release was in the batting cage or on the field. Baseball is the only reason that I didn't drop out of school or failed or, hell, even graduated! Most of my teachers wanted to fail me. I 'skipped' class too much, but since they knew the 3 three places to find me, they'd drop my work off out there. The field, the principal's office, or at my locker (located 6 steps, size 11 of course, to the right of the janitor's closet). I kicked all of my bad habits immediately following graduation. Max, my coach, said that was the only way he could hold my spot on the team. Even, if he did idly hold my spot, I would never pass a drug test or keep my face off the covers of magazines living the way I was. I couldn't just run around ever city in the country borderlines hooking up with anything that was my breed.

"Four, dude!"

"What Zeke!"

"We have to be down to the bus in 10 to get home."

"Woo hoo! The same home as Tris, aren't I just a happy camper!"

**Hey, people of the internetical universe! This chapter is over a thousand words without this bold part you're reading! Longer! as I promised. Please Review! Thanks for reading. Until next time-Rae **


	5. A Life of Living

**1 week later ...**

"I am Beatrice Prior. None of you know me. You all know Tris Prior, rich girl, nice clothes, cute hair. All of my softball career, I've taken the chance to explore the luxuries of being rich and gorgeous and wanted and privileged, " Tris continued, giving her MVP speech, "I'd never experienced the constant love, the constant income, or even steady living. I didn't come from much of anything. I know I may sound like all the other athletes. Everybody has to have a story and mine sounds vaguely familiar to the kid growing up on the Westside dealing dope to make ends meet, but that's not my story; my brother stole it from me. But now he's dead. Most kids keep nonliving documentation of their struggle, but mine breathes and eats. The real MVP is someone,you people with cameras and note pads with ball point pens, don't even know. I have a kid, a baby-girl. She never met her grandmother or her grandfather; she only met her uncle once, but he's gone now so **clears throat** Thank you all for nominating me for such a privilege and thank myself for exhibiting my skills in such a worthy way. Any questions?" She pointed to a lady in a lilac dress with loose curls and a manly build, Molly Atikson, most hated sports' journalist in the industry.

"Who takes care of your daughter; I would suspect that she isn't home alone while you travel?"

"Excuse me, how dare you accuse me of neglect. I just stood upon this stage and told you my life story. I never once targeted your petty, untrained journalistic abilities. My daughter is mainly cared for by her 'aunt'. Next question?"

Man in a blue suit: "You said aunt, but your only sibling is deceased, and as far as I am concerned you and your brother were a mere 18 months apart."

"Are you going to ask a question?"

"How does she have an aunt, but no uncle if you only had a brother?"

"Caleb loved Susan. They were planning to elope a week after Kingsley was born but, that's not my story to tell." Tris left the stage, overcome by emotion.

The plan was for the MVP Olympic Banquet to be a celebration of the players who did more than anyone could have asked of them. The coaches and teammates had no say in the selection for it was America who made that decision to eliminate biased. The favorites between the two teams came down to, with no surprise, Four and Tris. Four recited his speech next.

"Unlike Tris, I was the rich kid, but also like Tris, with the deadbeat parents. No offense to Beatrice, I just assumed," he stuttered, "Now that my secret is out, I'd like to say that I did it all at my own hand. All the way until freshman year, I'd envisioned myself as more of a basketball player with a strong arm and big- heart. Yeah, let's just say that. I don't have a completely sad sob-story that I am willing to tell, but I have a word for the kids out there who do or did or even if you can tell what I went through that gave me my big break at the real world and exposed me to what life will really be like. It's no walk in the park if you never got to crawl on the carpets. Thank you all for giving me the opportunity to accept such a prestigious award. Questions?"

Man in gray slacks: "You say that your secret is out, but it really isn't. Saying you had deadbeat parents doesn't expose your secret. Would you mind_ really _letting your secret out?"

"Yes, I would mind. Next question!"

Lady in a Pink Dress: " We all know that you didn't really want to say ' big - heart'. What were you going to say?"

"Would you mind if we talked about this afterwards when I can go into detail?," he asked her. She shook her head and winked. "Next Question!"

Man in green: "Mr. Four, sir, would you mind repeating your words of inspiration to the kids out there?"

"It's no walk in the park if you never got to crawl on the carpets. I am done answering questions now. Thank you all again!"

Four went and took his seat next to Tris at the honorary table. He looked her over once fully, taking heed at her tight skirt and exposed midriff. Eventually, she got tired of being eyed like a steak and clawed his thigh. Instead of wincing in pain, Four merely smirked.

"If you do that again, I might have to bend you over this table," he mumbled with a chuckle, hoping neither Max nor Tori heard him. It wasn't ideal for players of similar entities and organizations to be messing around in public. Both of them would be punished for it.

"I would take you up on that offer, if I hadn't noticed you sending a booty call to a publicist on national television"

"I'm sure every person here noticed, Tris. I did that on purpose, hoping it would turn you on."

"Well it did until the slutty journalist had an orgasm in her thong in the middle or your speech." Four just chuckled and waited until the conclusion of the program.

He shot Tris a text: _Italian Place on Thalia and 4th at 10? _

She responded almost right away:_ Yeah sure, you freak! Go handle your big-heart_

He shut off his phone and met the publicist near the restrooms in the banquet hall. She was leaned against the wall with her straps making their way down her shoulder. Four checked his watch 8:30. Just enough time!

"So what else is big," the red head inquired, "I know it isn't just your heart?"

"Actually my heart isn't big at all. That's why tonight will be the last time you even breathe in my presence." He turned her around and fought with the spandex material until it was up just over her butt. He took her wet thong and shoved it in her mouth, silencing her arousing moans of pleasure. He jammed himself into her.

He breathed into her neck, "You're kind of tight for my big d*ck aren't you?" All she could do was nod. He turned her around, shoving her against the wall once more. He snatched one of her breasts out of the plunging neckline and caressed her nipple with his tongue. All the while, picking up the pace. She tried to scream, but he took care of that with the thong shoved in her mouth.

"Does it hurt, Red?" She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Too bad I'm not done. A nosey publicist always gets the scoop the deserve," she grumbled in pain, "I'm going to beat up your cunt a bit more now. And you're going to enjoy it." He pulled out of her, and she fell to the floor. He rubbed at her hanging sweet spot and sucked at her folds until she came all over his face. Then he released his own pent up desires on the thong he took from her mouth. Finally, he zipped up and tucked her chest back away. He stood her up and pulled her dress down.

"I'll take this," he insisted,taking her thong and putting it in his pocket, "I was going to say big d*ck, my love."

He drove to the Italian Restaurant and found Tris leaning against the building. She hadn't changed her outfit. Still the same grey knee length, fitting skirt and loose navy crop top with multiple gold necklaces and beige heels. He walked up o her and kissed her on the neck. He went in for a kiss on the lips, but she stopped him.

"Your breathe smells like a vagina," she chuckled and led him into the restaurant.

**Long time no read, write, see, guys. Sorry about that. Let me know if you liked the more M-rated detail or if I should go back down to minimal. Review! Thanks - Rae**


	6. The truth about Life

_"Your breathe smells like vagina," she chuckled and led him into the restaurant._

Tris led Four into the restaurant and sat at a table that had already been set. Both of them had a glass of wine already prepared and menus settled in front of them. Tris had beaten Four to the restaurant by a long-shot. so, she decided to take charge for once and get everything all set up. But Four couldn't help but wonder, why was she standing outside? It's like she could either sense him turning the corner or she was doing something else. He hadn't known her long, but he did know (at least he thought) that she wasn't one who smoked or took heavily to those types of things. She really wasn't, but lately the pressure had been on and she was falling back into her smoking.

"Ummmm Tris," Four stuttered abruptly, "I'm not sure if this is something you would consider personal, but why were you standing outside when I pulled up if the table was already set?"

"I was being nice for a change, waiting for you. Never done that for a date?"

"1) thanks for saying this is a date; I wasn't sure. 2) I may be no candor, but I know you're lying, Tris. You can tell me anything. There's nothing you've seen that I haven't; I would suppose."

"Look can we talk about this later. I don't want to ruin our date with my issues. The pressure's been on, I've been traveling, and I have a kid. okay?"

"Okay." **(SORRY I HAD TO DO IT! Okay)**

They ordered their food and engaged in mindless banter. **Ring Ring Ring**

She gave Four an apologetic smile and answered it. "Hey, Susan, what's the deal...Ah huh...Yeah, that's totally fine...Tell her I'd love to... Okay see you at 9...Love both of guys! Good night!"

"Sorry... I have the Kingsley this weekend, but where were we?" She asked as the waiter placed their plates in front of them.

* * *

They stood outside afterwards. Four had been thinking since Tris told him that times were hard on her at the moment. He hadn't really said much since that, obviously devoured in thought. He had finally mustered up enough courage to invite her to his place. For once in his life, he didn't invite a girl over for the pleasures. It was somehow different with Tris. He just wanted to have good clean fun with her for once and get to know the girl better. The only things he could tell his friends about he and Tris's relationship, in its current state whatever that was, was explicit details that left nothing for them to fantasize about. Mean while, all of them could tell him what color Raven's eyes were in the sun, what size shoe Christina wore, Bryce's favorite color, how soft Marlene's hair was, or even their favorite places to go. Four was just so shallow that he thought his friends would always be immature dudes who loved narrated porn (from first hand experience of course), but now they had all gotten deeper. They had decided that eventually their hook ups would end up badly. Either with diseases or kids, and they weren't ready for either.

"Tris, I was wondering, would you, maybe, want to come over to my place for the night?"

"Look Four, I'm flattered, but I can't screw around tonight. I have to spend the day with my kid tomorrow and I can't go home laid. I'm sorry. Some other time?"

"I'm...I'm not trying to have sex with you tonight, Tris. I just feel like I should get to know somebody who I want in my life for a long time better. You know? I promise: no drinks, no sex, just bonding. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll follow you. Wait, did you say that you want me in your life for a long time?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Four smiled and walked to his car. Tris was awestruck. She'd mever experienced a guy telling her that he basically wanted her and not for sex. She was mesmorized. She knew how hard it must've been for him to say that it wasn't sex he wanted. The whole meal she could see the gears turning in his head like clockwork, but she couldn't think of why. She got in her car and followed behind him. The ride was only 10 minutes, but it felt like eternity. She wanted him now. Only because she'd said no her hormones craved the exact opposite

* * *

Four led her to his restroom. He tossed her a big shirt, and just stood in the doorway.

"You know, most people don't watch their guest change," Tris narrowed her eyes.

"Do you mind if I watch then?"

"No"

"Alright me something about yourself. Something I can't see from the outside."

"I'm pretty messed up. All on the inside, I'm pretty messed up, and it kills me," she answered bluntly, not even giving the question a second thought, stripping down to her lace bra and thong. All the while she changed, she and Four never broke eye contact. He wanted to ask more, but knew that he shouldn't. He wasn't one to prod because he remembers back in grade school when teachers, counselors, and coaches would try and get him to spill his guts all over their desks. "You can ask more if you want. If you're gonna be around a while, I guess you should know."

"No it's fine. I want you to be comfortable. I'll just be on the couch," and he walked away from her. She just stood there and folded her top and skirt neatly. She walked back out to the main area and laid down with her head in his lap. Just as Four thought she'd dosed off, she started talking.

"I've always been a whore. I could never say no. Once I started, I was hooked. I think my mom was the first to figure it out, but she was totally fine with it for the most part. She bought me pills and hid it well from my dad. Then one night after a game, I went out like I always did. I got home around 3 and my dad was sitting in his recliner with a book. He threw it at me. I fell and it landed beside me. In sharpie on the cover it said 'To Beatrice' in her bold handwriting.

"He just kicked me in the ribs and walked away. I went in my room and I started reading the thing. The last page was one sentence and her signature. I swear that sentence still haunts me. 'I'll just be going on my way now' She left and I was stuck with Andrew...I got heavy on cigarettes...Caleb started dealing to keep us fed. That wasn't Andrew's priority anymore... I was prego...Andrew tried to beat the baby out... She was premature...Caleb and Susan helped me out ... The police were beating down the door. Caleb was dead... I had to finish senior year...I got drafted... i moved Susan and Kingsley her with me... I still go around screwing guys... Just recently got back into smoking...Now I'm here. Your turn."

"I'm not as deep as you. I went to this party in sophomore year. I got drunk for the first time. Smoked for the first time. This girl named Jamison, I f*ck*d her. My dad started beating me when I was 8. My mom walked out on us too. I barely graduated. Then, they drafted me. I've been screwing girls worse than I screwed Jamison. I did her so good that she was crying,Tris. And then I met you and you wouldn't even cry for me. Thats how I knew I just had to know you. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Which title do you like better? Bed-buddy or Girlfriend?"

**hey guys. So this chapter took a bit to write, but its done now. Please review! Should i include the other friends relationships?**


	7. A New Secret

Bedbuddy or girlfriend, she thought. Both of them sounded socially acceptable to her. She stared into space for God knows how long. When she finallly came back to herself she could see the embarrassment on Four's face and the clench of his fist. At that moment it dawns on her that she has been sitting there weighting the stars to the moon that Four had begun to think that she was going to pick just a casual hookup as opposed to his other half, or even worse turn him down all together.

"Look Four calm down, breathe. I was just thinking. I haven't been asked this since I popped out a kid. Most guys either want nothing to do with her or I don't want them to have any relation to her."

"Look, don't try and spare me. Its fine. I can live with screwing you once a week..."He started to ramble off with a bundle of excuses that Tris didn't bother to listen to. She climbed over and straddled him, placing hot kisses along his neck. Four tried to keep talking, but it was inevitable. Tris had won this battle of despair. Four fell into the trap. His hands trailed up her back, North of what he really craved.

"I'm you're girlfriend now. You're okay with that." She said between kisses, in a hypnotic tone. Neither of the sentences were questions and somehow,oddly, Four knew that.

"So does this scene, the one of you sitting on me, hypnotizing me, sucking on my skin, mean that you don't mind going home laid?"

"No, baby, it means that you can smile. And that I want to stay over tonight. I can creep in before 9 a.m."

"So how long would you like to continue getting smiley, I guess?" Tris didn't answer with words. She just connected her small lips to his swollen plump ones. It felt so right to them. Their lip were perfectly fitted together. Their tongue even danced together in a mundane type of way. It all just moved so slowly. The room seemed to get steamy and sticky for both of them, but Tris didn't want to stop.

Four was the first to pull away. His eyes were glazed over and stony, like he was high or something. He respected her wishes and avoided looking at her in her vulnerable state. The room started to spin around him. He started gagging and choking on the plain air. Tris started calling his name, but he didn't respond; he couldn't hear her. He got up and ran to the bathroom Tris had left not too long ago. She follewed behind him. He got on his knees and started to vomit.

"Get*choke*Zeke" was all he could manage. Tris thought for a moment and knew exactly who to call. She dialed Bryce's number and screamed into the phone with tears in her voice "Tell Zeke to get his a$$ over to Four's now!"

In five minutes at the most, Zeke was banging down Four's door in a wifebeater and joggers. Four had not too long ago stopped throwing up. He sat on the closed toilet, his head hanging between his legs. Zeke looked at him and knew what to do. He grabbed a bottle of prescription drug out of a hidden cabinet behind the bathroom mirror. He poured two into his hand, and got a bottle of water. He gave the supplies to Four and laid him down on the couch.

"Dude, you've got to stop fvcking with your health. You have to start going back to see a doctor. It's just not right for you or anybody if you're trying to add a girl to your equation, dude." Zeke ran his fingers through his hair. Tris sat next to Four. She held his hand. Zeke had nothing else to say so he got up and went into another room. They could hear him tossing stuff around and slamming the walls.

"I get ulcers from drinking too much. I throw up blood. I pass out. I wake up three days later. Just recently, I stopped going to treatment."

"Four,baby, what's your definition of recently? I can't imagine Zeke bein this angry over a few weeks."

"It has been a year. I think it was just tge banquet beer, screwing the journalist, restaurant wine, and then getting heated with you. It was just too much for my body. Im fine now."

"No, Four, you're nit. You just threw up blood for ten minutes. I'm gonna find you a doctor."

"Tris! I told you I'm fine," his voice faltered, "just fvcking let me...let me...let me sleep."

"No Four, Four, Four! You'v got to stay awake. I can't let you go. It'll be three days or worse" But Four was already knocked out.

Zeke walked back into the room to find Tris in tears and Four in sleep, recovering from his 3rd episode this month. Thank God it was the off-season. TTris gathered her things and started to leave. Her hand was on the knob when Zeke stopped her.

"Tris, I'm glad he finally grew the balls to ask you out. He'll be fine. Swing b tomorrow;I'll have him awake.

* * *

The next morning, Tris woke up as Susan was leaving for her interview with a social working firm for the government. She had always wanted to do something wonderful woth the world and helping people in need, homeless, poor, familyless, orphaned, all of that was something Susan was used to seeing from living in New Orleans, looking after Tris (a promise to Caleb when he went out to make that drop), and taking care of Kingsley since Tris has been in the league. She wished her good luck and let her on the way with some special Tris Prior homemade coffee.

A little later, Kingsley came running down the stairs, in pure excitement. "Mommyyyy!" She screamed and ran into Tris's arms.

"Hey Ley-ley, mommy missed you."

"I missed you too mom."

" Want to go shopping with Teetee Chrissy and Mar today after you go to daycare?" Kingsley nodded. That was enough for Tris. She chuckled and started getting her ready for school. Tris made her waffles with strawberries and went to pick her an outfit.

She chose lavender cut-off short, a flowy white tanktop, white sandals, and a headband th huge flowers on it. Tris did her hair in a big bun and went to get ready herself, leavibg Kingsley to watch Disney. Tris put on a burgundy crop top, black cut-off shorts and red Toms. She left her hair tousled and curly.

The drive was full of laughs and smiles and singing Nicki Minaj. Kingsley wiggled around in her booster seat when they approached the parking lot of Bright Brains preliminary Academy, the best preschool in Chicago. According to Kingsley, the bestest too. Tris walked her in and watched her rub over to her best friend, Alyssa. She signed Kingsley in and left. Her next stop was the big house 10 minutes from the Italian place with a hot guy on a couch inside.

**Hey people! That was yall's first time meeting Kingsley and Zeke and kind of Susan. Did you like it? SPOILER: Four will live throughout this story and forever more. Review!**


	8. Where are we going?

Tris knocked. No Answer. She rung the bell. Nothing. She dialed Four. No Answer. For a moment, Tris had considered going home and relaxing like she used to do after a long tournament. She sat down on a bench on Four's porch for a while. The sun shone on an angle. Four had a plant on his porch. Tris admired the pink glint they gave off. Then, she noticed somewhat of a tiny rainbow reflecting from behind some of the hanging leaves. She went to see exactly where the colors were coming from and found a spare key. She grabbed her purse, keys, and phone off of the bench. She unlocked the door, following a semi-long hallway into the living room. Four was still asleep on his grey leather couch. Meanwhile, Zeke was nowhere to be found. She heard the shower running up the hall, so she assumed that was where Zeke would be.

Tris strolled into the kitchen. _Never got a full look at the place_, she thought. The kitchen had a full supply of stainless steel appliances, all black. The walls were white. She looked in the fridge and there was a little of everything. She put her things down on the island and pulled out waffle mix and plugged in the waffle iron. Zeke ducked his head in through the door.

"Awww Tris, thank the Heavens! Bryce has been sexually summoning me since I left! I just can't take it anymore! I'm gonna go f%cK her now. Bye"

"Bye Zekey Boy!" The response she received wasn't a cordial 'bye see you later. let me know how my bestfriend is doing'. It was a heavy wood door slamming and a clicking turn of a key.

She proceeded to take fruit from the refrigerator and cut them into small pieces. She sprinkled the pieces into the batter and poured it into the waffle iron. SHe repeated this for a total of 4 waffles. Two were for her and two were for Four. Then, she found the syrup and warmed a bit of it up.

As she sat the plates down on the coffee table, Four began to stir. Tris believed that it was the smell of warm syrup and freshly made fruity waffles. He sat up slowly, clutching his stomach. He reaches his arms out asking for a hug, so Tris obliged. He kissed her on her forehead, "Mornin' baby"

"Good Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like a tractor ran over my stomach. It really hurts..."

"Do you feel up to eating then?"

"Tris, one thing you should know I will never turn down, ever: food." She chuckled and kissed his cheek. She grabbed a plate and handed it to him, with the mug of warm sweetness. Then, she grabbed her own. They ate in full silence. Even, the dripping of the shower head had seized after a while.

" I was beyond worried, Four," Tris finally muttered, breaking the aching. Silence that lurked between them.

"Look, I know. I felt it coming. I just," he put his head down and sniffled. Tris grabbed his chin and turned his face towards hers.

"It's fine. I know now, and we're going to take care of it." Then they went back into a silence. They finished their breakfast. Tris washed the dishes. Then she went back into the family area to find Four crying and taking his meds. She sat in his lap. Tris stared into his eyes; she wiped his tears away. He swallowed .

"I am going to go shower, Tris. Help yourself to... Whatever else."

"Yeah Okay..."

Four returned from his shower with glittering hair and a scent. Not just any scent, though. It was something that Tris only associated with the hottest guys: Axe. She was immediately infatuated with him simply because he smelled amazing. She gave him a long lingering kiss. And well, you know how the rest goes. No clothes, a soft leather couch, a guy, a girl, and Axe. If you didn't catch it, he screwed her. This time he was, awkwardly, proud; she almost cried with pleasure.

Tris took another shower at Four's place, this one included him and another session, and then another. He had figured out that she loved the smell of Axe.

Now, they sat on the couch, all spruced up with soaking wet hair. Tris had to leave to pick up Thea in about 15 minutes if she wanted to make it to the mall to meet the girls. They'd decided to bring Will and Uriah along and insisted Tris invite Four. She just didn't know how to bring it up. They just started dating the night before, and they already had an issue of health problems and baby-raising obligations between the two of them. That was something, all of Tris's life at least, she associated with marriage. Four hadn't quite thought about love, but he hoped it would be something like what was happening. He didn't expect his love to grind on him in the club and screw him the first night though. Now that he thought about it, he questioned was it really a dealing of love or a battle for the best sex.

"Four... the girl's invited us to the mall. Care to come?"

"Yeah, sure, ummm, what about the kid?"

"You mean Kingsley? She's coming too. You're going to love her! She is a big, huge, tiny fan."

"Tris do you think we could ever be like a real family? You, me, Kingsley?"

"Four, can we see if this is love first?"

**Hey, guys! This is just a filler chapter. Its not even long! Read and Review... This chapter is just here to help fill in my thoughts. Love you guys! Until next read and write... - Rae**


End file.
